


Valentines Day Team Drabble Challenge  Drabbles

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: So, you lot told us that one of the things you enjoy here are our team drabble challenges, and so I’m thrilled and delighted to announce our Valentines Day Team Drabble Challenge!This is a team drabble challenge – but with a Pretzel-esque twist!As written by dizzojay on Live JournalBoth pieces of art below were created by dizzojay for our teams & the challenge to use.





	1. Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> My team was Team Death's Pizza
> 
> The winning team was: Team Death's Pizzas with 59 drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter has its own title and summary.

The following chapters contain what I wrote for this challenge. Below explains the rules for the challenge. There were three teams of three; Team Death's Pizza, Team Bobby's Pedicures and Team Charlie's Collectibles.

 Written by dizzojay

These are the teams you will be representing, and writing for.  Feel free to snag your team's icon if you want to fly the flag for your team when you're posting your drabbles!

 

Annd before I sign off, here are a few last snippets of information:

  * The challenge commences on 1st February, and will run until the 14th February.   **Please don't post any drabbles for the competition before the 1st or after the 14th as they won't be included in your team's total.**
  * Please - and this is vitally important **\- tag all drabbles with our 'Valentines Day Drabble Challenge' tag,** otherwise they might be missed when we count up at the end of the challenge
  * The DEW challenge will go on hiatus for the two weeks that the challenge will be running



  
  


This means that we have three teams of three, and before I announce the teams, let me announce the theme for the drabble challenge:

 

Valentine’s Day is all about love, and there is love aplenty in Supernatural:

  * Sam and Dean's love for each other,
  * Castiel's love for Dean,
  * Crowley's love for himself,
  * John's love for Mary,
  * Bobby's love for his adopted sons ...



the list goes on.

 

**But that's all been done before, with knobs on, so we're looking to explore something different here in this challenge ... we want our teams to write about characters' love for inanimate objects or non-human/non-sentient beings (which could include animals, or people in a TV show/magazine picture context (ie: Bobby's thing for watching the Tori Spelling show or Dean's love of Busty Asian Beauties).**

 

Think:

  * Dean's love of Baby, and of pies (and yes, I know you could argue that Baby's sentient, but she counts for the purposes of this challenge)
  * Crowley's love of fine scotch
  * Garth's love of Mr Fizzles
  * Charlie's love of action figures
  * Sam's love of reading and learning,
  * Trickster's love of candy



the list never ends ...

 

There are no limits to who you write about, or how many times you write about them, you can even write from the object's POV; go for it - be adventurous; remember that box I was talking about?  Ignore it!!


	2. Dean's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dean’s Love - Posted  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Dean Winchester  
> Summary: Dean’s in love.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

Dean was in love. That he couldn’t deny. It was just what he was in love with would be considered disturbing, to say the least.

But, he couldn’t help himself, couldn’t stop himself even if he tried. To be fair he’s tried and failed. So, what was the point? He’d asked himself. It wasn’t like he was hurting anyone. 

There was no point. No point in hiding it or denying himself.

So what if he got “looks” as he placed the pies down at the register. It was only him and his love, love of apple, blueberry, pecan and cherry.


	3. Reading And Researching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Reading And Researching  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Sam Winchester  
> Summary: Sam’s love of the written word.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

Sam sat at the bunker’s table, his open laptop in front of him, books scattered around him.

He looked from his computer to the book in front of him and back again.

He smiled. This is what he loved, reading, researching, learning. Nothing could be better than this.

Of course Dean would never understand. Dean wasn’t enthralled by the written word. Not like he was. 

Even as a kid he’d been able to lose himself in a book. It never bothered him, helped him deal with what his family did for a living.

No one could take this from him.


	4. Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Guilty Pleasure   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Bobby Singer  
> Summary: Bobby and his love of Tori Spelling.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

It was a guilty pleasure, Bobby knew that. One he hated to admit to but he loved reality TV.

More to the point, he loved any reality show with Tori Spelling in it.

So, yeah on occasion, he’d been known to binge watch True Tori. He couldn’t not watch it.

It was a train wreck, but he was drawn to it, rooted to his chair, not able to take his eyes off Tori crying over something he husband had done. Found himself getting mad at Dean McDermott.

There he was waiting to find out what was going to happen next.


	5. Can’t Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Can’t Say   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: John Winchester  
> Summary: John can’t say three little words.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

John watched his boys playing. It was the first time they'd had a day off from hunting. The first chance for Sam and Dean to just be kids.

He loved his boys. He just didn't know how to show it. He was gruff and hardened.

He knew that was his problem, not theirs and they were just boys.

He just could never say the words, ‘I love you,’ not since Mary died.

He hoped by training them, showing them how to hunt and kill the supernatural he was keeping them safe. Then, they would understand they were loved by him.


	6. Love Of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Love Of Power   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character:Crowley  
> Summary: Power goes to his head.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

He was the King of Hell. He'd fought for that position.

He loved the title. Loved being called “My Lord, My King.”

He enjoyed it when the lesser demons bowed down to him. When they cowered at his stare or when he sneered at them.

He loved to watch as they fell over themselves to please him.

It brought a smile to his face and warmed his dead heart.

And, he loved the power.

He was never giving it up. He'd rather die than cease to be what he was.

He would never go back to being a Crossroads Demon.


	7. Candy Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Candy Crush   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: The Trickster/Gabriel  
> Summary: The Trickster in a candy store.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

There was nothing better than candy. Okay, yes there really were other things that were probably better but not right now. Not when he was looking at everything in front of him.

He was the proverbial kid in a candy store. Because here he was standing in Sugarfina’s ogling all the sweet confections.

He rubbed his hands together as he looked from from chocolate covered nougat to chocolate dipped strawberries.

Where to start? The trickster thought to himself, realized he could have whatever he wanted. He didn't need to choose.

He closed his eyes and smiled. He was in Heaven.


	8. Love Thy Self?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Love Thy Self?   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Lucifer  
> Summary: Lucifer discovers something about himself.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

He was a vain creature, he couldn’t deny that. 

He was a fallen angel after all. 

So what if he refused to love the humans above God?

He found love, just with himself. 

Narcissus had nothing on him.

He had now found something else to love, it was unusual he had to admit, the love of creation.

He’d come to find this when his son had been created; his birth upset the balance of all the realms.

Now he understood his father’s love for those inept humans. 

But, his love only encompassed a chosen few, not all of God’s creations.


	9. Better Than

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Better Than  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Castiel and Dean  
> Summary: Burgers compared to sex.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

“Hmm.” 

The sound can be heard throughout the kitchen.

Dean turns in the general direction to find Cas sitting at the kitchen table, burger in hand.

“What? What are you doing, eating? Since when?”

Cas looks up at him, mouth full of his last bite, he chews and swallows, then grabs for Dean’s beer.

Dean’s quicker. “I don’t think so.”

“Dean, this is so good.” Cas pauses to take another bite. “Better than candy. Better than sex!”

Dean rolls his eyes before making a comment. “Then you haven’t doing it right if you think a burger is better than sex!”


	10. Learning The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Learning The Game   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Mary Winchester  
> Summary: A friendly game between family.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

Who knew a phone could be used for more than just a phone call?

It’s been a challenge but she’s been up for it. She’s won a couple of times.

Lost more times than she can count.

But, she still loves it when she gets the hang of the game. 

It took her awhile to understand the concept, like most things in her new existence. Reconciling the old with the new hasn’t been easy.

So, take that, Dean!

Beat this word, sucker!

She’ll make you regret teaching her Words with Friends.

She scores! 

She wins!

She smiles, knowing Dean’s lost.


	11. Collectibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Collectibles  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Charlie Bradbury  
> Summary: It’s not an addiction.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

A girl’s gotta get her collectibles, she thought as she searched the site she was on. 

Her love of action figure collectibles was not an addiction, fixation or a way to fill a void in her life. 

They made her smile.

It didn’t matter if they were twelve inch collectibles or minis. They were hers.

So what if she talked to them? They didn’t speak, that would just be creepy and a little insane on her part to think they could. 

She was just a girl on a mission to find the next action figure to add to her collection.


	12. Naughty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Naughty Girl   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Dean & Baby  
> Summary: Baby has a moment with Dean.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

Oh, Dean, that tickles.

I love the way he tightens my wires. It revs me up and has me purring like a kitten.

“Damn it Baby! Stop fighting me, I have to try and get this wire attached to the distributor cap.” 

Dean says to me as he slams down his hand on my quarter panel.

Ouch, that hurt in a good way. 

I slipped the wire out of place on purpose. What can I say? I’m a bad girl at times.

I love the feel of those hands on all my little bits.

“There you go, Baby. All fixed.”


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Family   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Castiel  
> Summary: Castiel is family.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

He's learned a lot since living amongst the humans.

They can be cruel, spiteful beings. Full of anger and love.

Emotions have always mystified him.

But, he's learned to come to expect it, even when he finds himself lacking in understanding.

He's learned he has a love for hamburgers and TV, Netflix to be exact. 

He loved Winchester brothers; would do anything for them, sacrifice everything to keep them safe. 

He's also learned a lot from them; what it means to be family, to be accepted, what it means to love and be loved unconditionally.

And he's thankful for that.


	14. Think It Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Think It Over   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Sam & Castiel  
> Summary: Sam and Castiel have a discussion.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

“Sam have you ever thought about your existence in the scheme of things?”

Sam looks at Cas, perplexed as to where this is coming from.

“Not really, just trying to do my part. Keep people safe.” he says with a shrug.

“Well, you should. Think about it, I mean.”

“Why? Do you know something?”

“I know a lot of things, Sam. You'll have to be more specific.”

“About me? What you just asked me!”

“Maybe.”

“And?”

“Well, what do you know?” Sam huffs out at Cas.

“About what?”

“Never mind!” Sam says as he throws his arms up in surrender.


	15. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Brotherly Love   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Castiel & Lucifer  
> Summary: Lucifer needs Cas.

“Brother!”

“Lucifer.”

“Come on Cas, we're family. Why the sour puss face?”

“Because I thought I was done with you. But you're like a bad penny. Always showing up.”

Lucifer laughs at the reference, knowing that Cas hardly ever understands these phrases let alone get them right when he uses them.

“Very good, little brother.”

“What?” Cas asks, confusion setting in.

Lucifer shakes his head and sighs. There’s no point in trying to explain.

“I’ve missed you.” 

“Since when?” Cas asks in disbelief.

“Since I need your help.” Lucifer says, smile wide on his face.

“It figures.”

“Just help me!”


	16. Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Good Times   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Lucifer & Sam  
> Summary: Lucifer and Sam reunite.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

“Hey there buddy. Miss me?” 

Lucifer doesn’t miss the nervous tick Sam has as he clamps his hand down on his shoulder.

“Cause I’ve missed you.”

Sam looks at Lucifer, eyes him wearily.

“We're not buddies & I haven't missed you. What do you want?”

“Sam, what's with the surly attitude? We've shared some good times.” Lucifer snickers at him.

“Really? Good times! What when you were driving me crazy? Yeah, good times.”

“See, I knew you'd agree.” 

Sam rolls his eyes at Lucifer. That was not his idea of a good time.


	17. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Alone Time   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Dean & Asian Beauties  
> Summary: Dean’s love of first editions.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

“Nice.” 

Dean confirms as he eyes the magazine in front of himself. A wide grin on his lips, His eyes dance with mischief and lust. 

He just needs a little time alone with his new find. Maybe he can slip away, unnoticed by Sam.

After all, it's not everyday one finds a first edition copy of Asian Beauties tucked away for safekeeping in the Men of Letters’ library.

No one was looking for it but he found it. So, that's gotta be a sign. Right?

Well, he's gonna take it as one.

Now, he just has to figure a way to slip past Sam with his treasure. 

Sam's buried in a tome, now’s as good a time as any.


	18. What’s Easier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: What’s Easier?   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Jody   
> Summary: Jody reflects.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

She had a job she loved, Sheriff Jody Mills. 

But after meeting Sam and Dean and finding there were scarier things out there than a drunk teenager she laughed when anyone commented on how hard her job must be.

Especially being a female sheriff.

If they only knew the truth.

The truth of what lurked in the shadows.

Now, she had Claire and Alex to contend with. 

That was frightening in its own right.

The girls were always fighting. 

It was enough to make her wish for a demon to cross her path. That would be easier to deal with.


	19. Heaven Is Deep-Fried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Heaven Is Deep-Fried   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Donna  
> Summary: Donna’s love affair.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

Donna spies the donuts from across the room and her mouth waters.

Oh, baby, come to mama!

Yes, she was on a never-ending diet.

So what. It was just a little cheat.

She loved donuts, they were her down fall. They were little balls of deep-fried heaven

Okay, food was her downfall. All food, it didn’t matter if it was lettuce (yuck, unless it was on a burger) or said donuts that were calling to her (how could one deny that allure?).

Because screw it, she was having that donut or two.

She’d start her diet over again tomorrow. Maybe.


	20. Oh, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Oh, Baby!   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Baby  
> Summary: Baby Reflects.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

There’s only ever been one in my life that I’ve loved, unconditionally.

I’ve come through for him, never let him down.

When I’ve been hurt, he’s fixed me, called me his baby.

And, I am.

I’ve given him a home, a place of refuge when he had nowhere to go, no one to rely on.

He’s always had me.

I’ve never judged him, even when he’s been a demon or bore the Mark of Cain.

I accepted him the way he was, for what he was.

There is nothing that could make me stop loving him.

He’s my Dean Winchester.


	21. A Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Safe House   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: The Bunker  
> Summary: The bunker as a home.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

They’ve never had a real home. They’ve had places to crash at, Bobby’s and a few safehouses but only the Impala to call their own.

The bunker wasn’t home but it was the next best thing.

They each had their own room, didn’t have to share a hotel room or a bed like when they were kids.

Dean had his memory foam bed, his slippers, his robe and the hottest shower he could take - whenever he wanted.

Sam had his endless library to search through.

Now, they had a place to come back to at the end of a hunt.


	22. Overkill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Overkill   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Sam/Dean  
> Summary: Dean has a new toy.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

“Yippy ky yay , motherf-”

“Dean! Don’t you think that’s a little overkill?” Sam asks, eyeing the grenade launcher in his brother’s all to eager hands.

Dean regards his ‘new toy’ and shrugs. “No?” 

“Uh, yeah, just a little, dude. Dial it back.” Sam says as he grabs for his gun and a knife

Sam doesn’t miss the pout on Dean’s lips or Dean muttering ‘buzzkill’ at him under his breath.

Dean tosses the ‘toy’ like a petulant child as he side-eyes his brother.

“Just don’t come crying to me when we need it.”

“We’re hunting a vampire, not a T-Rex.”


	23. Nothing Is Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nothing Is Free   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Rowena  
> Summary: Everything has a price.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

Rowena looked her spell components. She smiled at the idea of the last item she needed. 

Blood.

Winchester’s blood would do just fine.

She agreed to teach Sam a spell or two for defense against lesser demons.

She wasn't about to teach anything to use against Crowley. She may hate him at times but he was still her son.

She also wasn't doing this out of the kindness of her heart. 

Everything has a price.

They just weren't aware of the cost.

Blood.

A wee peek at the coveted Grand Coven’s Grimoire.

And a free pass when this was over.


	24. Second To None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Second To None   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Ketch  
> Summary: Ketch’s duplicitous ways.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

He loved the duplicitous ways he he was able to handle things.

It was almost like being magical.

Working the slight of hand.

Look here, while he stabbed you in the back.

Smiled coldly as he did.

Using your own knife.

No remorse, no second thought.

Except maybe on the best way to screw you over.

It took finesse to do what he did.

To take a person and use them.

Turn them against one another.

It really was a form of art.

And he was one of the best at it.

Second to none, except for the devil himself.


	25. Carefree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Carefree   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Sam & Dean  
> Summary: Driving without a care in the world.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

Sam looks over at Dean with a smile.

Dean is driving Baby and he’s carefree right now. Something that neither of them get to be very often.

It’s refreshing to see the smile on his face, his relaxed posture behind the wheel. It’s the way they should be, always.

Sam knows Dean loves the fight, the hunt and even the kill. He lives to make sure that everyone he loves is safe. That’s what he admires most about his brother. Not that he’d ever tell him that.

Dean doesn’t do sharing or emotions. 

He’s heard no chick flick moments enough.


	26. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Small Talk   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Dean & Lucifer  
> Summary: Lucifer speaks to Dean.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

“Hey, Dean. How’s Sammy, my favorite vessel?” Lucifer asks, it’s just a friendly conversation.

“Screw you,” Dean spits out at him. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean, you don’t have to be so combative. I’m just making small talk.”

Dean circles him like an animal, assessing the threat before him. Protect Sam, his brain screams at him.

“We’re not friends. We don’t just make small talk.” 

Lucifer smiles at him, eyes sparkling at the idea of Dean bristling at him; it’s something he loves. 

“I’ve waited for so long Dean, Sam will say yes to me.”

“Again, screw you. He’ll never say yes.”


	27. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Meeting   
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Dean & Crowley  
> Summary: Dean and Crowley at a bar.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

“Hello, darling.” Crowley’s voice rings out over the low din of the bar. But it’s loud a voice that Dean would never miss. He looks up fro his beer and rolls his eyes. 

“Well, if it isn’t my least favorite douche,” Dean quips at him.

“”Sticks and stones,” Crowley waves a hand in the air. “Buy me a drink.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I have what you need.” Crowley purrs to Dean.

“I doubt that.”

“That’s not what you said the other night.” Crowley says as he runs a hand down Dean’s arm.

“Gross, Crowley, stop touching me!”


	28. A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Name  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Crowley & Rowena  
> Summary: What name to use.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

“Fergus!” The voice and the name ring out, causing Crowley to cringe at both. He turns to see Rowena stalking toward him on impossible high-heeled shoes.

“It’s Crowley, King of Hell, Sir, My Lord or even My Liege,” he growls out at the impossible woman standing before him.

“Whatever, Fergus,” Rowena says, knowing this only grates on his nerves, something she loves to see.

“Mother!” 

“Of all that is unholy, show respect or you’ll find yourself on the receiving end of my temper.” 

She bows to him, in mock acknowledgement.

“Whatever you say, My Liege,” she says sweetly and smiles.


	29. Deamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Deamon  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Dean  
> Summary: Demon Dean.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

The black eyes are a new thing, takes a little getting used to. They’re kinda cool in their own way. It beats the green eyes he’s used to. It’s thrilling to see the reaction when his eyes change.

He loves the sense of power he feels coursing through his body. It’s liberating, being a demon. No more cares, no more worries. He doesn’t have to protect Sam, doesn’t has the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Why didn’t he give in sooner? Why did he fight this for so long?

He’s free. Satisfying to only have himself in mind.


	30. Hellhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hellhound  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Sam & Crowley  
> Summary: Sam threatens Crowley.  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

“Crowley, if you doublecross us again, I will end you!” Sam yells.

“Oh Samantha, no one likes a tease. You’ve promised this so often it’s like you’re a broken record.” Crowley snickers at his own little joke at Sam’s expense.

“Shut up and uphold your end of the agreement.”

“Dean’s doing all the work, Moose. He’s the one who offered to be bait . . .”

“Yeah, for your run away hellhound. How do you lose a hellhound anyway?”

“You know how it is, she likes to roam.”

“No, I don’t know how it is, put a collar with a bell on her.”


	31. Soulless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Soulless  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character: Sam   
> Summary: Soulless Sam  
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel Valentine’s Day Drabble Challenge

Sam had discovered that not having a soul was fantastic. All the angst he felt over every little thing, gone! Like it never existed in the first place. He no longer had to worry about pleasing anyone or hurting them. It didn’t matter to him anymore. Nothing mattered to him.

Well, that’s not accurate. He mattered. His wants and needs mattered. Now all he had to worry about was himself, what he wanted or didn’t want. No more anxiety over his actions and consequences. He did what he wanted when he pleased and the rest of the world be damned.


End file.
